


Calming the Terror

by QueenRiley



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa was excited when she was told she'd have a baby sister. She never knew how loud a baby could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming the Terror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



When her mother told her she was going to have a baby sibling, Elsa was over the moon. She hoped against all hope for a sister. Boys were stinky. Boys were loud. Boys were gross. But a sister… she could share everything with a sister. They could be best friends. They could play dress up and school and maybe she’d have the same powers Elsa had and they could learn about it together. 

She immediately regretted her request. Anna smelled funny even though she was a girl. She didn’t play. She couldn’t talk yet. She couldn’t do anything fun. But worst of all, Anna cried. A lot. All the time. She cried in the day. She cried in the night. She kept everybody awake all the time. She cried because she needed a clean diaper. She cried because she was hungry. She cried because she was full. She cried because she was cold or hot or it was too bright or it was too dark or who knows why else she cried. She was already on her second nanny and she was only three months old. Elsa had only ever had one nanny her whole life and she was four years old.

Her mother cried right along with Anna. Elsa didn’t know what to do, but she was tired. She wanted to sleep. She wanted her mother to be happy again. She wanted to like her sister, she really did. She had overheard her mother complaining. Elsa had never cried as a baby, apparently. Her nanny had agreed. Elsa had been a calm, happy child. She and Anna were like night and day. If Elsa had been able to keep herself from crying, maybe she could teach Anna too. And then Anna could be happy and then everybody else could be happy.

That night, Elsa slipped out of her bed. Anna’s wails echoed through the castle. Her mother was crying on her father’s shoulder, the baby left to scream in her room. There was talk of bringing in doctors from neighboring towns, but of course that carried risks, and the king had mentioned going to see the trolls. Elsa didn’t care what their plans were. She had a plan of her own. 

She slid against the wall until she reached Anna’s door, cracked just enough for her to slip inside. Anna lay in her cradle, blanket all jumbled up at her kicking feet, swathed in bright moonlight from the unshuttered window. Her little fists were balled tight and she cried as if a great pain had overtaken her. 

“Shh, Baby Anna,” Elsa cooed, forcing herself closer. Anna didn’t seem to hear her at all, just cried on. Elsa sidled right up next to the cradle and held her hands out. She took a deep breath and focused, a snowflake appearing in the air at her fingertips. Anna kept crying and Elsa knew she’d have to do better. She scrunched her face in concentration and suddenly a whole flurry of snowflakes appeared, dancing from her fingertips and fluttering down around Anna. Within moments, the cries quieted. Anna’s eyes opened wide and focused on the snow falling around her. 

The door was flung open and her mother and father rushed in, alarmed by the sudden silence. Elsa was laughing heartily as she made the snowflakes fly around Anna’s cradle, and inside, as it gently rocked, Anna giggled along with her sister. 

Elsa had calmed the terror.

 


End file.
